Adina Johnson
|gender = Female |affiliation = |tv series = Cloak & Dagger (17 episodes) |actor = Gloria Reuben |status = Alive}} Adina Johnson is the external consultant of community relations at the Roxxon Corporation. She is the wife of Otis Johnson and the mother of Billy and Tyrone Johnson. Biography Early Life Adina married Otis Johnson and had a son named Billy. A few years later, she had a second son, Tyrone, who was named after her grandfather. The family lived together in New Orleans and at some point Adina started working for Roxxon as a Community Relations External Consultant. Losing Billy In 2009, when Billy was out with friends, Tyrone joined him and they ended up being involved in a police chase where Billy was shot and killed. Tyrone witnessed this incident and, in his panic, ended up being too close to a nearby chemical explosion which secretly imbued him with superhuman abilities. Adina and Otis were shocked and traumatized by this event and discussed leaving the area, allowing Tyrone to sleep in their room while he recovered from the horrific scenario. When Tyrone claimed that he had seen a cop, James Connors, shoot Billy unjustly, his accusations were not investigated and his parents became frustrated and upset for a long time. Adina and Otis eventually convinced each other and Tyrone to stop following the case and to let it go, knowing that whatever happened, it would not bring their son back, however it continued to negatively affect Adina. After some time, it even became a sore point to remember Billy and so they made a point of not doing anything to mark his death day. Fear of Losing Tyrone As time went by, Adina monitored and mentored Tyrone, ensuring that he was a model citizen. Tyrone began feeling smothered and trapped by his parents, realising that his mother was constantly expecting bad things to happen to him. When Tyrone eventually found the cop that had killed Billy, Adina was outraged, explaining that the last thing she wanted was for him to end up getting himself in trouble with the police like his brother had. However, Tyrone continued investigating against his parents' wishes and was framed by Connors for the murder of another officer, Kenneth Fuchs. Tyrone was forced to flee and go into hiding, leaving Adina terrified with Tyrone being exactly in the situation she tried to avoid. Eventually, while in hiding, Tyrone caught Connors and accidentally trapped him in the Darkforce Dimension due to his abilities. A Failing Partnership With the history of the family and Tyrone's forced disappearance taking its toll on Adina and Otis, the couple began drifting apart. This eventually led to Otis moving out of the family house and living with friends, leaving Adina to live on her own and in a near-constant state of fear. Confronting Connors When Connors eventually got released back on Earth, Tyrone chased him down and captured him, with Connors willing to confess to his crimes. Tyrone met with Adina and asked for her assistance in figuring out how to deal with the situation. However, despite Connors' change of heart, Adina could not handle having her son's killer in her presence and her hatred for Connors grew to uncontrollable levels. After gathering as much information as possible on how to clear her family's name, she killed Connors in secret and disposed of all the evidence. Unable to process what she had done, she confided only in Father Delgado. With Connors out of the way, and Tyrone still safe in his own way, Adina was able to make some sort of peace with Otis and appeared to be working on fixing their relationship. Relationships Family *Tyrone † - Grandfather *Otis Johnson - Husband *Billy Johnson † - Son *Tyrone Johnson - Son Allies *Roxxon Corporation **Peter Scarborough **Douglass **Reed *Francis Xavier Delgado *Tandy Bowen *Brigid O'Reilly Enemies *Asa Henderson *Uptown Block Kings **Solomon *New Orleans Police Department *James Connors † - Victim Appearances References External Links * Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Roxxon Corporation Employees